james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sylwanin
Having played the 360 version of the game, I don't remember this character, or the fact that she's Neytiri's sister. Was this from the Wii or DS version or something? 00:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. It's from the iPhone/iPod game. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I do not have an iPhone so I do not know what she looks like, and I think a photo would improve this article. -- 17:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Is it only me or story line of that game is taken straight from original Project 880 script? You know, na'vi being abducted by RDA and rescued in raid leaded by avatar.--Pilipo 08:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Could that be her?: Dude, you are awesome. That is her. Where did you find that? I've been looking for pictures of this game everywhere!JakobR 13:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Made that screenshoot couple minutes ago, also uploaded 512x512 icon of the iPhone game, but it is half-face only.--Pilipo 13:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought that was Neytiri I think that this is Neytiri as well since the bioluminescent markings on her face are the same as that of Neytiri on the official movie poster. The handbook says that these markings are unique and used for identification. Nawma Etan 02:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone remember the photo of Grace and her students on the refrigerator door of the shack? I swear I saw Neytiri with someone beside her in that photo. I have a feeling that it might be Sylwanin... but I guess we'll see when the DVD comes out --Nawma Etan 07:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright... here's the pic, I cropped it to just them... what do you guys think? --Nawma Etan 07:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It just looks like any two female Na'vi. It could be anybody. Is there any way to find a high-def pic or something, so we can see who they are? Draginfli 04:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, that could be anybody [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 04:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess, we're just going to have to wait for the DVD to come out then... :/ Nawma Etan 04:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just saw the movie again today in IMAX 3D, the one on the left is definitely Neytiri but the girl on the right is unknown. There's another pic of Neytiri with Grace above this photo on the fridge.Nawma Etan 04:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It cant be Sylwanin she is smaller than Neytiri Sylwanin is Neytiri's older sister Yeah, you're right, Sylwanin is Neytiri's older sister. The guys at the Avatar Typepad group say that the girl on the right is actually Neytiri and the one on the left is Sylwanin.. what do you guys think? Nawma Etan 05:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Think that is a load of BS and the one on the left is Neytiri. Just look at that picture. Even on that one it is undeniable. --IWantheUltimateChange 08:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol.. I guess we'll wait for a high def pic when the bluray comes out then..Nawma Etan 20:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Neither look like Neytiri to me JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yah, but Neytiri looks to be standing on stairs, and the Na'vi on the right isn't so Neytiri looks taller. Jhayk' Sulliy 17:45, Febuary 1, 2010 (UTC) Good point there Jhayk'. Nawma Etan 02:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) That is not Sylwanin her head is smaller than Neytiri's head. :I am going to go ahead and crop the picture shown above to just Sylwanin's head and add it as her character image. If someone else could provide a more comprehensive image, that would be great! - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 02:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you read this discussion? We don't even know if Sylwanin is in this pic at all. So please don't add anything until we have further information. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 03:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not talking about the one above to the left, rather the one at the very top of this discussion. I have looked around and all the info that I have found says that the screenshot for the ipod game features Sylwanin. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 05:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC)